Let's be Together
by AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: A story with my favorite pairings: RyuxTats and YukixShu! finally updated! yay, so enjoy reading chapter 6 and hopefully get a few laughs from it
1. Chapter 1

RyuxTats: While I'm still in a typing mood, I decided to write another Gravitation story because you can never have too many of them in one day. I'm not really sure where this story is going but lets all go on the journey together! …er, that sounded lame there, sorry. Well, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation nor its' characters.

Let's be Together

"Don't be so mean, bro."

"Exactly what am I don't that is so mean?"

"Um, throwing your boyfriend's crap in the garbage…?"

"I don't call this being mean."

"Then what do you call this?"

"Helping him get rid of useless crap he doesn't need. I told him a week ago to do it and if he didn't, then I would. So he's had plenty of time."

"…bro, you do know he's been on tour and has been for two weeks, right?"

"Your point?"

Right when Tatsuha was going to reply, his phone started ringing to the tune of _Sleepless Beauty_. Immediately he answered, knowing who the caller was, "Hello, my honey!"

From where he sat on the floor, Yuki rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered just how long his brother and the child-like singer were going to last. At the start of their relationship, he gave them a week and he was being nice about it. He was sure Ryuichi or whatever his name was, would have gotten tried of Tatsuha's clinginess and his overactive sex-drive.

Boy was he wrong. Four months later, they were still together and growing stronger apparently. Ryuichi made it seem like he was going to die if Tatsuha wasn't with him. At least, that's what he heard from Shuichi who was there when Tohma and Ryuichi were arguing over the fact Ryuichi brought a house near the temple recently. The temple where Tatsuha lived and worked.

It was probably due to that fact that Tohma suddenly announced the bad Luck and Nittle Grasper tour. To separate the two…which was obviously failing. If he had a cigarette for every time Tatsuha's phone went off because of Ryuichi, he would have died of lung cancer by now.

The boy was lucky it was Ryuichi who was paying for his phone bill. Another thing Tohma and Ryuichi argued over, this time he so happen to be in the same room when it happened. He remembered Tatsuha whispering to him about how he did offer to get a job but it was Ryuichi, who said no. When he questioned why not, Tatsuha replied back that Ryuichi felt that his job would have gotten in their way. They wouldn't be able to talk as much if Tatsuha got a job and Ryuichi didn't want that. He guessed it must suck to have your lover living in a different city then you. 'Probably why Ryuichi brought that house' Yuki thought. Either way, it left both Tohma and Mika seeing red.

The shity part in all of this was they decided to drag his boyfriend in by having him on tour for a whole month. A month of no sex! Couldn't they have gotten another crappy band or something? Cheating was out of the question because that brat would find out some how and then drown him in his tears. Didn't help he wasn't a very good swimmer. So he was stuck with his brother, who was on summer break and getting ready to start college in the fall. Thinking of that made him mentally chuckle. It's got to suck for Tatsuha, having to spend half of his summer without his boyfriend with him doing god knows what with each other.

"Are you serious?! Hell yeah, I love to come where your at!"

That caught Yuki's attention.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll drag him with me even if I have to tie him to me. Whether he wants to admit it or not, he misses him."

He did not miss the brat! It was finally nice and quiet around here.

"Yeah, Okay, I'll remember that. But…" Tatsuha paused and made a worried expression, "Tohma's not gong to drive me out, is he? You said for me to come as surprise visit so I'm guessing you don't really have Tohma's approval seal on this one." Tatsuha paused to hear what the other had to say and then started laughing.

"Such language, Ryu. Where on earth did you learn to talk like that?"

Pause.

"I guess I can't hide anything from you, can I? You know how I love it when you talk like that" Tatsuha said seductive, making Yuki want to gag. He did NOT want to hear Tatsuha have phone sex with his damn boyfriend!

"Don't even start, Tatsuha. I'm not in the mood to hear it" Yuki warned.

Tatsuha rolled his eyes and said, "Then leave." Then a second later, "Oh, not you, Ryu! I was talking to my bro!" Tatsuha explain panicky.

"Just in case you forgot, this is my place. I can kick you out whenever I want" Yuki threaten. Tatsuha made a face and said into his phone, "Did you hear that, Ryu? I'm being verbally abuse here." He even made a pouting face for extra effect even though the other couldn't see it.

Yuki's eyes narrowed and got up. He really wasn't in the mood.

"Oh shit, I think he's going to kill me! Ryu, help me!" Tatsuha screamed into the phone as he quickly got up and run out of the room.

"Get back here you piece of shit" Yuki roared, chasing after him. "If I never see you again, I just want you to know I love you so much and holy shit! That almost hit me, Eiri!" Tatsuha dodged a cup from hitting him.

Just as they past the living room, the phone started ringing. Neither of the men paid much attention, one was too busy running for his life and the other too busy trying to kill the other. It wasn't until after the third ring did the answer machine pick up.

"Yyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiii!!" said a booming voice. Immediately Yuki stopped, to look at the phone. He glanced between his brother and the phone, thinking what was more important.

"Pick up the phone Yuki! I know you're home! Yuki! Pick up! Yuki, I swear I'm going to start crying if you don't because that's just mean to not pick up the phone when you're there especially when it's your boyfriend who misses you calling!"

Yuki made a face before walking towards the phone and picking it up, completely forgetting all about his brother who signed in relief. "Who said you were my boyfriend?"

Tatsuha could hear Shuichi whining and complaining over the phone…and he was on the other side of the room. Shaking his head, he quickly left the living room to go to his room. He made sure to lock the door because he wasn't sure if he's brother completely forgot about him or not. Just to be on the safe side, lock the door.

"Ryu, you still there?"

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure, Tats? I don't want my Tats hurt."

"I'm sure, I'm alright Ryu. By the way, were you the one who told Shuichi to call?"

"Yeah, I figured Eiri would rather want to talk with Shuichi then kill my boyfriend. You should have seen Shuichi go crazy for a phone, he even tried to steal mine."

"I'm not surprised. I guess bro is just being testy because he hasn't had sex in two weeks."

"Really? He's not off cheating or something which I hope he's not dragging you along."

"Of course not babe, I would never cheat on you and neither would bro on Shuichi. That's probably why he's sulking. I don't know why he just doesn't call Shuichi up and convince him to have phone sex with him. Not like Shuichi going to turn him down."

Tatsuha heard a chuckle across the line, "Maybe he's just shy about asking Shuichi?"

"Shy my ass."

"No, that ass belongs to me."

"Damn right it does. Speaking of which, you know when I get there…"

"Yeah, I know. Phone sex just doesn't compare to the real thing. I miss you, Tatsuha. So does Kuma-chan, he wants to know where you're at."

"I know babe, I know" Tatsuha said softly into the phone. God how he hated waking up and Ryuichi and Kumagoro weren't there besides him. It royally sucked but it kinda felt nice to know 

his boyfriend was feeling the same way. "Hey, do you think there's any chance of me coming today instead of tomorrow like we planned?"

"One step ahead of you, if you can get packed as well as Eiri, there's two tickets there waiting for you. It's scheduled to leave in an hour and half."

"What? Really?!"

"Yeah, just brought them right now online for you and Eiri. Sorry, but they were the only ones left for today."

"Doesn't matter, I get to see you in a few hours!"

"Me and Shuichi will be waiting for you guys at the airport."

"Cool."

"So I guess I'll let you go, don't want you to miss your flight."

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too and have a safe flight."

With that, they hung up. Pocketing his phone away, Tatsuha jumped up with his hands into the air. He was going to see his boyfriend and Tohma be damned! Quickly unlocking his door, he ran into the living room to find his brother holding the phone a good foot away from his ear. Grabbing the phone, he said, "Sorry Shuichi but my bro's got pack some bags unless you want us to miss our flight which by the way Ryuichi said you two are going to pick us up at the airport."

There was silence before, "YUKI, PACK YOUR BAGS!! I'LL BE WAITING!! I LOVE YOU, BYE!!" with that the phone went died.

"Um, I'm just going to assume you heard him or do I really have to reply his message?"

"How did you get the tickets?"

"Elves outside my window saw my despair and granted me two tickets to happiness. I thought I'll share one with you seeing as you need it" Tatsuha rolled his eyes. "Ryu just brought them right now and said they'll be waiting for us at the front desk."

"So you finally got your boyfriend that horny that he had to chill out a few thousands dollars to get your sorry ass on a plane to him?"

"Something like that, yeah" Tatsuha shamelessly admitted to which Yuki rolled his eyes. He didn't even want to know what those two talked about over the phone.

"Whatever, what times does the plan leave?"

Checking his watch, Tatsuha titled his head and answered, "In about an hour and twenty some minutes."

"Holy shit! Are you serious, it's going to take us at least half an hour to drive there and another to get our tickets and board up the damn plane."

"Then move your ass and pack already!"

Both boys stared at each other for a moment before turning around and running into their respective rooms to pack. None of them wanted to miss that plane. Hell no, especially considering what was on the other side.

:Hour and half later:

"Please buckle your seatbelts, I repeat, please buckle your seatbelts. The plane is ready to leave. Make sure-"

"God, why do they have to repeat themselves so much?" Tatsuha said, staring at the live size Barbie doll at the front.

"For idiots like you who haven't belted their seatbelts yet, that's why."

Looking down, Tatsuha realized that his seatbelt wasn't connected. Sheepishly, he quickly buckled up before turning towards his brother again. "What do you think Tohma going to say about us showing up?"

"You know, if he could, he would have killed you by now."

"I figured as much, thank god for sis and Ryuichi. You don't think if you put in a good word about me with him, it'll help, do you?"

"You should first ask if I want to put in a word for you. I find all this entertaining."

"Bastard."

"Besides, what makes you think anything coming from me will help?"

"Oh please, Eiri, if you asked Tohma to get you a monkey holding a popsostick, he'll ask what type of monkey along with what flavor you want."

Yuki was about to retort back but paused to think it over before deciding he was better off not knowing if Tohma would actually do something like that for him. "Probably would…"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"No and I'll think about it."

"Come on, bro! After all it was my boyfriend who brought your ticket. Don't you think you can help us out here?"

"Why did he buy a ticket for me? I didn't think he cared for me much."

Silence before, "You know, good question. I have no idea. I guess you could always ask him yourself when we get there." They both seat there, in thought as the plane took off into the sky.

:In the Sky:

"Hey, bro, do you think they're real?"

"What are?"

"The flight attendant's breasts because they look totally fake! I don't understand why chicks feel the need to over exaggerate their breast or get implants. They should be glad with what god gave them, you know? Of course, if Ryuichi ever asked me to, I would totally get breast implants for him."

"Oh god, kill me now" Yuki whispered to himself as he tried to flag down any attendant who would help him.

"Excuse me, can I have a drink here?"

"Hey, bro, are you listening to me?"

TBC

RyuxTats: poor Yuki, I hope he has fun bonding with Tatsuha! And what is Tohma going to say about them arriving. Are Ryuichi and Shuichi going to let Tohma drive their boyfriends away when they get there? Er, well I doubt Tohma would drive Yuki away but you never know!! Please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue or quit while I'm ahead lol I would really like to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

RyuxTats: hey, here's the second chapter! In this one, it's mostly with Ryuichi and Bad Luck talking. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Let's be Together: Ch.2

"I can't believe I get to see Yuki in a few hours! I'm so happy!" Shuichi said as he bounced off the wall which he had been doing for quite some time now. His two teammates stared openly at the cause of all this: Ryuichi.

"Did you really have to invite him along with Tatsuha?" Hiro asked as dodged a flash of pink that was coming his way.

"What's wrong with Yuki coming?! I miss him. I can't even sleep because he's not there next to me."

"And that's why we gave you sleeping pills."

Looking at Suguru, Shuichi give him a very confused look. "What sleeping pills?"

Sighing, Suguru sat down on a chair and carelessly answered, "You know those mints we like to give you before going to bed?"

"…I thought it was odd those mints didn't taste minty and the fact that you guys told me to sallow them with water instead of chewing them" Shuichi said thoughtfully as he continued on, "Oh, and I thought it was weird when you guys only give them to me at nighttime!" As if going over what he just said, Shuichi snapped his fingers towards his band mates, "You see! I need sleeping pills to sleep at night because Yuki's not here with me!"

"Shuichi, I know you're excited but do you mind keeping it down. I don't exactly want everyone knowing about them coming just yet. After all, it won't be a surprise if they know about it before hand" Ryuichi said as he watched Shuichi cover his mouth with his hands, as if he was just caught red handed.

"You mean my cousin, right?" Suguru asked with an eyebrow raised. His cousin, for some odd reason that was beyond him, just didn't like Ryuichi and Tatsuha together. So he wasn't surprised if the older man was trying to keep it from Tohma.

Speaking of Ryuichi, he was giving Suguru a look which caused him to quickly blurt out, "I'm not going to tell him! Why would I, it's none of my business!" which Suguru thought was true. He didn't care to get in between Ryuichi, Tohma, and Tatsuha. He had enough with just having to deal with Shuichi and Yuki, he didn't need more drama.

"Your right, it's none of your business as well as Tohma's. I'm not stupid, Tohma only announced this tour, live on TV I might add, to separate me from Tatsuha."

"Huh? But didn't Tohma say that you've always wanted to do a summer tour with us?" the lead singer of Bad Luck asked.

"Yes, but no offence Shuichi, I would rather much be with Tatsuha and Kuma-chan in Kyoto. I didn't buy that house for nothing."

"Oh…well I can't really blame you, Ryuichi. I would rather be with Yuki then touring. But Tohma…"

"I know but why do you think I brought a ticket for Yuki?"

"Huh?" Shuichi blinked. Come to think of it, he was curious why Ryuichi would buy a ticket for Yuki. He always had the impression they didn't really get along with each other. Well, to be more accurate, they didn't really care for each other's company. If it wasn't for Tatsuha, Shuichi didn't think Yuki and Ryuichi would be able to stand being in the same room together.

"Well, at least one of the reasons why I bought him a ticket."

"Oh I see, once Tohma sees Yuki, he'll kinda of over see Tatsuha staying here? Is that it?" Hiro asked. When he thought about, it made a lot of sense why Ryuichi would buy a ticket for Yuki. Because he knew Ryuichi didn't do it because he liked Yuki.

Playing with Kumagoro's ears, Ryuichi nodded his head towards Hiro. "Something to that affect, yes. I also didn't want Tatsuha to travel by himself. If he had Kuma-chan, he would have been okay to travel. He would either just fall asleep with him or play with him. However, he doesn't have him so I needed to make sure he wasn't alone." When the other three people in the room give him weird looks, Ryuichi continued, "You see, he gets bored easily if I'm not there and it's rather a long flight. I didn't want him to stuffer."

"Um, you seem to really care about Tatsuha's welfare…" Hiro voiced out his thoughts while Shuichi had a face that wished his boyfriend would think about his welfare like that. Suguru, on the other had, didn't care but Ryuichi did. His eyes harden as he suddenly stopped playing with his pink rabbit and placed him on a chair near by. "Of course I care, he's my boyfriend. Why wouldn't I care about him?"

"I didn't mean it like that! It's just…" as Hiro tried to come up with something, Suguru stepped in for him.

"I think what he's trying to say is that he's not use to seeing healthy and good relationships. After all, the only one we hear about" pointing to Shuichi, "is his with Yuki. And we all know how well their relationship is. So you're going to have to excuse my band mate here." Turning his face to look at Hiro, Suguru continued, "Yes, Hiro, people in relationships actually care for one another. One doesn't give the other the cold shoulder like in Shuichi's."

"Do you have something against me, Suguru? Cause I feel like your throwing draggers at me. And Yuki's not that bad! He's seriously getting better!"

Just giving Shuichi a look, Suguru went back to Ryuichi and Hiro. "Maybe if we're all lucky, maybe your relationship with Tatsuha with rub off on Shuichi and Yuki's making the world a peaceful place filled with music and not Shuichi complaining."

"You are seriously out to get me! What did I do?!"

"I'm sure you did nothing Shuichi. Suguru is just picking on you. Besides, as much I hate to admit it, I think Yuki has gone a little better. I can't remember when was the last time he kicked you out over something you did…or didn't do. I was getting tired of answering my door at midnight to let you crash at my place."

When Shuichi thought about it, he had to agree. For the past few months, he was trying super hard not to get on Yuki's nervous. Maybe all that was starting to pay out because even he couldn't remember when was the last time he had to walk in the cold to Hiro's apartment so he could crash out! "Oh my god, you're so right!" Pointing his finger at Suguru, Shuichi said, "See, Yuki does love me and me alone! I'm the luckiest person alive! HAHAHAA!"

As much as Ryuichi didn't want to burst his friend's bubble, Ryuichi had to speak out, "Sorry Shuichi, but I'm the luckiest person both alive and dead." Picking up Kumagoro from the chair and walking towards the door, Ryuichi told his pink friend, "To be in love is such a wonderful thing, isn't it Kuma-chan? It's even better when they're all yours and yours alone!"

Once Ryuichi was outside of the room with the door closed, Suguru spoke up, "Um…that is what a person would say who's in a healthy and good relationship, right? Or is that a good example of bragging about how you monopolized someone?"

"I can't tell but I'm sure all that talk must drive Tohma and Mika up the wall" Hiro said, sitting on the chair Kumagoro was occupying before.

Sitting across from Hiro, Shuichi nodded his head. "Yeah. I still remember a few days before we started this tour, Mika came over to Yuki's place pissed off. I mean, even her face was red."

Suguru looked at his two band mates and moved to sit closer. He decided he might as well join in even though he didn't want to. "Really? Do I even have to ask why she was so pissed or better yet who pissed her off?" His curiosity perked up a bit when he saw Shuichi's face go all red. It even perked up more as he watched his friend make weird face expressions with his mouth opening and closing. "She walked in on Ryuichi and Tatsuha……having, um…well, sex…with each other…"

"Oh boy, and she thought to go over to Yuki's place to rant about it?" Suguru just had to ask. He wondered if Mika also went to his cousin to rant to him about it as well.

"Um, yeah. She would have done it in the room with the two…but Ryuichi told her to get out and when she didn't listen, he threaten to call the cops on her" Shuichi said as he recalled that visit.

**Flashback**

"Can you believe that jerk?! Threatening to call the cops and on me!" one very enraged sister said as she paced back and front in front of the coffee table. Sitting on the sofa next to the coffee table, a certain blonde lit up a cigarette. "I can't say I don't blame him."

"Eiri, don't you care that some thirty year old is having sex with our baby brother?!"

"Not really" was the reply.

"Look, I can careless whether or not you care about me but not when it comes to Tatsuha! I thought you two were supposed to be close!

"We are but to our standards, not yours. And besides do you really think that idiot would hurt Tatsuha?"

When Shuichi, who had just been sitting there and listening to the two siblings talk, heard Yuki call Ryuichi an idiot, he immediately defended his friend and idol. "Yuki, he has a name and it's Ryuichi! Not idiot."

"I prefer idiot."

"How about cradle robber?"

"We're talking about the singer, not Tatsuha."

"I was talking about him! I swear it's that damn man who's at fault here."

"I'm sure that husband of yours would like to disagree with you on that one."

"I don't care what Tohma thinks but he better do something before I castrate Sakuma Ryuichi!"

"Don't you think you're going too far, Mika?" Then as an after thought, "Besides I don't think Tatsuha would appreciate if you did…that to Ryuichi" Shuichi said blushing at the idea.

"Are you siding with them?"

Shuichi didn't know what to do under her blue piercing glaze that was directed towards him. "Um..well, it's just…" still glancing nervously at Mika, Shuichi blurted out, "they're happy with each other!"

"It's wrong."

"No, it's not. I've never seen them happier then when they're together! And don't you dare deny that!"

Shaking her head like she was talking to a child who just wouldn't get it, Mika sighed. "You just don't understand anything. Then again I don't expect you to."

However, the one who didn't understand wasn't' Shuichi who spoke up, "I understand what's it like to love someone and wanting nothing more then to be with them. They deserve to be happy, right Yuki?"

Silence before, "The boy's eighteen already, there's nothing you can do. It's out of your hands, so just let it be."

"I won't" and with that, Mika walked out of the apartment. She needed to talk to the only person she knew who would see it from her point of view and agree, her husband.

Once the door slammed shut, Shuichi glanced at the silent blond. "Yuki…?"

Sighing, Yuki put out his cigarette and softly mumbled "she's just jealous" under his breath. He then got up and started walking towards their bedroom because there was only one way he knew to get rid of stress. To think the one person who gives him the most stress was also the only person who could make it all go way. 'Damn brat, he did this on purpose…' thought the blond as he called over his shoulder to his lover, "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming!"

"Not yet brat, I haven't done anything."

"Huh...?" pause, "YUKI! I didn't mean it like _that_!"

**End of Flashback**

"Oh wow…" Suguru wondered if he should go make some popcorn or something. He knew being around Shuichi wouldn't have any dull moments. He just hoped when all this hits its lowest point, he's a safe distance way from it all. And although he didn't want to miss anything, he could just all the details from Hiro who spoke up.

"What did Yuki mean 'she's just jealous'? She's seems like the type who won't waste her time over something so petty."

"My guess is perhaps she's not happy with her relationship. I mean my cousin may be a genius but he's not the most romantic person out there. Hell, I'm not even sure if he is romantic."

From where he sat, Shuichi didn't look all that convinced about what Suguru said. "You really think so? I don't know about that. She seems quite fine with Tohma." He just couldn't believe Mika would be that petty over her younger brother's relationship. Sure, even he had to admit sometimes he got jealous over Ryuichi and Tatsuha's relationship but his happiness for them completely out weighted that.

"Come on Shuichi, think about it. Ryuichi came back to Japan leaving his career, his successful career in the States behind. He brought a house near Tatsuha's so Tatsuha could still do whatever monks do and attend his university. Oh, then remember that time when K thought Tatsuha was molesting Ryuichi and tried to manhandle Tatsuha out. Yeah, I didn't know Ryuichi could pack a punch like that or have a violent bone in his body."

"So did K" Hiro added in which Suguru nodded his head remembering his manger's surprise face. "Yup and also when Ryuichi threatened to give up his whole career if it meant he could be with Tatsuha? I think the only reason why he hasn't quit yet is because he knows how much Tatsuha loves it."

Sighing, "Who wouldn't be jealous of a relationship like this? Where one would do so much for the other and visa versa which I'm sure Tatsuha would do for Ryuichi." Thinking on his last remarks, Suguru quickly added in, "By the way, I'm not jealous of them. My only love is music."

"I'm still not positive on Mika being jealous part. I think there's more to it that we don't know about. Maybe she has a bad case of little brother-complex? That would explain why she's always telling me to leave Yuki's side, sometimes even threatening me." Shuichi made a face at all the times he could remember Mika threatening to wipe out his complete existence. Looking at his band mate's odd expressions, Suguru commented, "Its times like this where I'm glad I'm the only child in the family."

"Suguru" Hiro said in a your-not-helping tone.

"What? I'm being honest here because it must suck having to deal with someone like that" Suguru said in his I-don't-care-to-help tone.

"You really do have something against Shuichi, don't you?"

"You see! I knew I was right!"

TBC

RyuxTats: oh, what's happening? Why is Mika and Tohma so against Ryuichi's and Tatsuha's relationship? Yes, the plot has thickened! ………..er, well not really but whatever. Sorry for this chapter if it seemed off. I've never written with some many characters talking and I wanted to make sure they all had something to say. So sorry if I left one out of the loop sometimes! Just tell me and I'll make sure to add more of him next time or when ever I can! Please review and tell me what you thought. And it's fine being honest!


	3. Chapter 3

RyuxTats: this chapter is for my sis, Girl Goten! I hope you like this chapter. So please read and enjoy! For more info read my closing note guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Chapter 3 (A Flashback Chapter)

There was dead silence with a whole lot of awkwardness topping it like a cherry on a Sunday. There were just some things you hoped and even prayed that would never have happen in your life time. Having your sister walk in on you while you're doing it with your boyfriend, who your sister just so happened to hate, was one of them. 'Why did she have to walk in?' a flushed Tatsuha thought, trying his best to get the blanket to at least cover him and Ryuichi up. He could at least spare his sister that much as well as his and Ryuichi's modestly. However his boyfriend wasn't exactly on the same page as him.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to leave? Either way, I'm not stopping" Ryuichi said with one of Tatsuha's legs still over his shoulder. He continued to look at the only woman in the room who stood at the doorway looking pissed off. His glaze stayed on her for a few more moments before turning his attention back to his boyfriend who had the prettiest flush face he ever seen. "Sah, are you embarrasses Tatsuha because you're squeezing me."

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face and while you're add it, get the fuck out of my brother!"

"I will…once I'm done."

"No! Now and I mean right now!"

"Should I remind you where you're at?"

"I know damn well where I'm at."

"Mika…sis, can't we talk some other time…? I'm kinda of busy right here."

"I fail to see how lying on your back with legs spread wide open can be called being busy."

"You're starting to annoy me."

"You're already annoying me."

"If you're not going to leave, then can you at least wait in the living room?"

"No" looking at Tatsuha, Mika demand, "get dress."

"What? Why?"

"I'm taking you home to the temple, you have work to do."

"What the hell? But it's my summer break!"

"If you're that worried about taking Tatsuha back to Kyoto then I'll be more then happy to take him myself."

"I bet you are."

Ryuichi ignored that and continued, "After all, me and Tatsuha have some decorating to do in our new house." Pausing to look down into beautiful black eyes, Ryuichi softly said, "I like the sound of that, our house."

Before Tatsuha could reply how much loved the thought of finally being able to live with Ryuichi, his sister immediately shoot out, "If you think for one instance I'm actually going to let him live with you, you're crazier then I thought!"

"Crazy in love with him."

"Don't miss with me, you don't know what I'm capable of."

"Right back at you. Now leave before I call the cops on you."

"What?!"

"Breaking an entry, attempted kidnapping, and threatening someone can be very serious charges."

"Um…Ryu?"

Ryuichi looked down at worried black pair of eyes, "Don't worry, Tats."

Mika was disgusted when she saw him kiss her brother's forehead. That was where she used to kiss him to comfort him too. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am. I just have a few days with Tatsuha before I start our summer tour and I attend to take full advantaged of my time with him. So I'll say it one more time, leave us or watch us, it's your choice" with that, Ryuichi withdrawal himself from Tatsuha only to push right back in with force, causing Tatsuha to moan out loud.

Biting her lip, she turned away from the display. She didn't want to see some old man pounding into her baby brother. Bad enough she already lost one of her brothers, she wasn't about to lost this one. "This isn't over" and with that, she was out.

Hearing the door slammed, Tatsuha gave the older man a look. "Was all that really necessary? Calling the cops, really now."

Keeping with his thrusting, Ryuichi answered, "It's her fault for waltz into my apartment and another for not leaving when she was first told. She really drives me up the wall."

"I'm sure the feeling is mutu-AH!" the rest of Tatsuha's sentence died out as he threw his head back when Ryuichi angled his hips with his thrusting. Tatsuha knew Ryuichi was doing that on purpose so that he could focus on him……only on him and on nothing else…

Few hours later

"Speaking of driving people up the wall, you do know I seem to drive Tohma and Noriko up the wall too. More so with Tohma then Noriko though."

"The only beef Noriko has is the fact she can't have a three sum with us."

"It's not my fault, you're the one who says no to her. Why does she have to take it out on me?"

"Because she probably thinks you're the one telling me that you don't want to do it."

"Well…that's half true but still! Isn't she married and with a kid?"

"Yup but that wouldn't stop her from having a good time."

"Well, tell her to have a good time with her poor husband and kid."

"Easier said then done but don't worry, I'll talk to her."

"And Tohma? I mean, I know why I drive Tohma up the wall but does he have to act like an asshole? Brother-law or not, he's always an asshole with me. I don't like that."

"Me either. Every time I think about is pisses me off. He should be happy for us. After all these years, I've finally found someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"It just turns out that he hates the person who your want to spend the rest of your life with. Me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Well, he sure has a hard time showing anything but loathness towards me. I can see through that fake ass smile of his, Ryuichi. And what gets to me is the fact I don't know why he acts the way he does. Sure my age comes into play but I'm eighteen already. You're not going to get arrested or anything."

Sighting, "I know, Tatsuha. But just please bear with him. To him, he thinks he's doing us both a favor by breaking us apart that we'll be happier apart then together. He's doing it for our sake's."

"No, he's not. He's fucking doing this for yours and his sake. Not mine, Ryuichi. The only one who's doing anything for my sake is my sister, Mika!"

"Don't bring her up."

"Why not? She's my sister and I have to honesty say I don't like the way you treat her sometimes. At least with Tohma, I wait until he leaves before I say or do anything. You, on the other had, have no problem whatsoever telling and threatening Mika even when I'm right in the room!"

"Tatsuha, calm down."

"No, I will not clam the fuck down because my boyfriend is siding with his best friend, who wants to break us up, and treats my sister with no respect!"

"I would give her respect if she gave me some in return. As for Tohma, I'm not siding with him over you."

"But you're defending his actions which is basically siding with him. My sister…she just wants what's best for me like what Tohma wants for you. If you can respect Tohma for that then please respect my sister for what she's trying to do as well." After saying that, Tatsuha rolled out of bed which surprised Ryuichi into saying, "What are you doing, Tatsuha?" But he was ignored at the black haired teen continued to look for his clothes so that he could dress.

Seeing his boyfriend's actions, Ryuichi jumped out of bed and grabbed Tatsuha's shirt that was on the floor where he had carelessly thrown a few hours ago. "Tatsuha, where are you going? I thought we-" He just didn't understand what was going on.

"I should have left with my sister" Tatsuha mumbled under his breath as grabbed back his shirt from his lover's hand. He, too, didn't understand what was going on either.

Fear of being abandoned by his boyfriend, Ryuichi made a mad dash to the door. He used his body to block the only entrance out of the bedroom. "I'm not letting you leave, Tatsuha! I only have a few days with you!"

"Thanks to who, Ryuichi?! Who's the one who suddenly came up with the Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck tour for summer?!" pausing to look at the older man's face, Tatsuha spat, "Calm down, Ryuichi, just bear with him. And don't forget, once you come back, I'll be starting at my university and resuming my monk duties causing us to see less of each other. But it's alright because it's for our fucking sakes!" Flipping down on the bed, Tatsuha started putting on his shoes but had a hard time buckling them up. He was too emotional right now to focus on some stupid buckles on his boots. It didn't help when Ryuichi fell to his knees in front of him and placed his head on his lap preventing him from finishing his shoes so he could leave.

Silence hit the room hard as Tatsuha tried to make sense of the matter. Not too long ago, him and Ryuichi where so connected but now…he didn't know where he stood with the man who clung to him from the floor, desperately trying to make him stay.

"How in the world can you not be pissed at someone who wants us to break up? Or am I just not worth fighting for, Ryuichi…"

Jerking his head up to look at Tatsuha, Ryuichi quickly said, "No, don't say that! You are worth fighting for, Tatsuha! You are, do you have any idea what I have to do to keep you with me? I have Tohma, Noriko, K, Mika, and even your brother on my case constantly."

"My…brother? I know my sister but…Eiri?"

"Yes, Eiri. Around a month into our relationship, we bumped into each other at NG. I guess he was there to pick up Shuichi because he asked where he was. I, of course, told him and started walking off when he called out to me."

"What did he say?"

"What all big brothers tell every one who's goes out with their younger sibling. He told me that he would beat the living crap out of me if I ever did anything to you. Actually I believe the exact words of that conversation was 'if he ever comes knocking at my door, sobbing because you stupidly did something to him…not even Tohma will keep me from beating the shit out of you'. With that he continued walking off. Ever since then, he's been silently warning me about ever hurting you."

"I never knew my brother would…it's just he always acts like he doesn't really care about, well, everything. Including me."

"I know, he used to give me the impression he didn't care about you. But I was wrong after that day which I'm glad for."

"Why?"

"Because it shows he cares about you" Ryuichi said in a soft tone as he slowly got off the floor and sat down on the bed next to him. Seeing as Tatsuha wasn't going to move away from him again, he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. "I'm sorry if you think I don't care about us. I-"

Shaking his head as he leaned into Ryuichi, Tatsuha whispered, "No, I understand. Actually, I should be saying sorry. I know you're trying your best as well as how my sister treats you. She doesn't like to show her true colors in front of me just like Tohma in front of you. It just gets to me sometimes, you know, Ryu?"

"I know, Tatsuha, I know" Ryuichi gently pushed Tatsuha to lie on the bed. Then with the same gentleness, he stated taking off Tatsuha's clothes.

"Why can't they just accept us? Is it too hard?" Tatsuha closed his eyes, burying his fingers into soft brown hair. He felt hot kisses making a trail across his neck then up to his ear where he heard, "It is for them because they're so use to taking care of us that they don't want to see us getting hurt even though what they're doing is hurting us the most." Some more kisses here and there. "I love you the most, Tatsuha."

"Same here." Kissing back in random spots, Tatsuha playfully teased, "I mean how could I not love myself the most?" which followed, "Ouch! Don't bit me, Ryu! You know I'm sensitive there."

"Then try being a little bit more honest here."

"I was being honest here."

A look.

"Well, okay…I actually do have someone I love more then myself."

"Really? I'm shocked!"

"Who's being mean now?"

"So…you love someone more then you do your self?"

"I sure do. He drives me completely crazy with love. He makes me want to do anything and everything for him."

"He does, does he?"

"Yup, but don't tell him that because he meant use that against me."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Pause. "Well, I might tell Kuma-chan though."

"Huh? But you just said…you just said you wouldn't tell him."

"……you're so getting it, Tatsuha! Get back here!"

"You have to catch me first, honey! By the way, I'll be taking Kuma-chan with me!"

"So you two can cheat on me? Kuma-chan, keep your paws off my boyfriend!"

TBC

RyuxTats: I just love some good ryuxtats interaction! I hope you guys didn't mind this flashback. I didn't know whether or not to have this as a one-shot or put it in the story. It just came to me when I thought of Mika walking in on Ryuichi and Tatsuha doing the naughty and wondered what would happen after she left the room. I also wanted the plot to thicken so more so I could make beef stew. Just what is going on with Mika? So yeah…this was born from that AND for my sis Girl Goten! Hell, to any RyuxTats lovers out there! I love you guys! Please review and tell me what you thought. And next chapter, Ryuichi and Shuichi well be meeting up with their boyfriends!


	4. Chapter 4

**RyuxTats**: ……I'm not dead, I know it's a shocker. It's been a while since I last wrote, I didn't mean to take such a long break. Things came up, things that I wished never came up but they did. But all that crap is over and the only thing I have to worry about is school now. I'm just hoping now I can have time to write and do more things. Sorry to my readers who've been wondering if I've lost it or been dead. I'm going to try and make this chapter a long chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy!**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravitation.

Ch. 4

"Shuichi?" a voice called out.

"Huh?" Turning around, Shuichi saw the older man, "Oh, what Ryuichi?"

"Come on, let's go. I want to be there early."

"Where are we going?"

Ryuichi give Shuichi a look before replying, "To pick up our boyfriends or would you rather wait here for them?"

"Let's go!" with that, Shuichi was already making his way down the hallway with Ryuichi not far behind him.

At the Airport

"Their plane should be landing anytime soon" Ryuichi said, looking down at his phone which brought a smile to his face. It was a picture he had taken before he had to start this tour. Him and Tatsuha were having a playful fight about whether or not Tatsuha and Kumagoro were cheating with each other. And as evidence, he took a picture of Tatsuha with Kumagoro on top of his head to use against them. But after MUCH reassurance from Tatsuha, he concluded that Tatsuha wasn't cheating on him with Kumagoro, that he was the only one for Tatsuha.

"Ryuichi?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ryuichi glanced at the other vocalist. "What?"

"Oh…it's just you looked really happy just now. Thinking of Tatsuha?"

And without skipping a heartbeat, Ryuichi replied, "Always. What about you? You look excited, thinking about Yuki?"

Smiling at being caught, Shuichi sheepishly nodded his head. "I just can't wait. It almost feels like Christmas but only better!" Shuichi then closed his eyes and dreamily added, "I can even image Yuki with a red bow on top of his head with a tag that says 'To: Shuichi' written on it. That's how excited I am!"

"Well, I know what I want to unwrap first" Ryuichi mumbled under his breath as his eyes caught sight of people leaving the exit were Tatsuha and Yuki were expected to come out of. "Look! People are coming out."

Opening his eyes lightening fast, Shuichi stared at the exit where sure enough, people were boarding off the plane. The plane that contained two very well loved Uesugi siblings. "Where are they? They did make it to the plane on time, right? Oh my god, what if they didn't?!" a panicky Shuichi asked, ready to hijack a plane to pick up the brothers if asked to.

"Calm down, they're right there" Ryuichi said as he left Shuichi's side and started making his way towards his smiling boyfriend.

"Ryu!"

"Tats!"

Then right there, they embraced each other and started making out shamelessly in front of others. Some of the passengers just walked around them, trying to completely ignore the horny couple while a few girls stopped to stare at the two making out. The couple only stopped when an annoyed blonde said, "Get a room you two."

"Gladly. Where are the restrooms?" Tatsuha impatiently asked, causing his older brother to roll his eyes. Yuki honestly wondered about his brother and his no sense of shame. He just knew it didn't come from him, no matter what their father like to think.

"Over there" Ryuichi pointed with one hand while the other dragged his younger lover in that said direction.

Shuichi saw the happy couple walk towards the restrooms and couldn't help but feel happy for them until he remembered something. "Um…Ryuichi, you have the keys!" He didn't know how long those two were going to take and he wasn't going to ask because he knew they could go for hours on end.

Without even pausing, Ryuichi carelessly tossed the keys over his shoulder. "Don't worry about us, we'll find our way back to the hotel later." With that, both boys disappeared behind a white door.

"……hey must have, um, really missed each other."

"Thank god I don't have to go."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hear two horny idiots go at it, that's why."

"Yuki, that's not nice!"

"I'm not nice. Come on, let's go." Picking up his luggage as well as his horny brother's, Yuki asked, "By the way, is the back seat of the car roomy?"

"Um, yeah it kinda is. Why do you ask?"

Moving his lips so that only Shuichi could hear, Yuki whispered "What? You didn't miss me?"

Blushing and nodding his head, Shuichi grabbed Yuki's arms and started pulling him towards the exit. He really missed Yuki.

Sometime Later

"Hey, what's up Hiro?"

Turning around, Hiro saw Tatsuha and Ryuichi holding hands, both looking happy and worn out which Hiro could pretty much guess what those two were doing not too long ago. "Nothing much, just getting something to drink. By the way Ryuichi, Tohma was just here not too long ago asking for you."

"Really? Did he say what he wanted?" Ryuichi asked as he led Tatsuha to the couch. Of course Hiro noticed the slight limping Tatsuha was doing. Even to this day, it still shocked and amazed him that Tatsuha would play the uke role in their relationship. After all, Tatsuha would sometimes tell him, in detail no less, about how he was going to dominate Ryuichi which was before the younger man had hooked up with the older one. But it turned out that it was Tatsuha who got dominated in the end. And surprise, surprise not once has he ever heard Tatsuha complain about it. Love works in weird ways.

"No, he didn't. He just said if I ever saw you, to tell you to go see him" Hiro said, sitting across from Tatsuha who was picking around the bow of candy that was set on the table in the lobby. A red wrapper of something caught his eye and stomach.

"I'll see him when I see him" Ryuichi said, taking Kumagoro out of Tatsuha's hoodie.

Pausing half way with his treat, Tatsuha looked at his honey, "You sure, babe? Because I don't want him knocking on your door when we're in the middle of doing it. He'll kill the mood and he'll probably bore us to sleep so we can't finish. I wouldn't put it pass him."

"I guess you're right." He turned towards Hiro, "By any chance did he say where he would be at?"

"Um, he's probably still with Suguru and in his room. They started up a conversation about pianos and you know how they can get when it comes to pianos."

"Like two chicks chatting over some guy?" Tatsuha snickered.

"Er…I guess something along those lines but if I was you, I won't say that in front of them."

Taking Kuma from Ryuichi, Tatsuha started talking to it. "Hell no! They'll kill me or worse, start talking piano talk to me." Tatsuha made Kuma mimic his nodding of his head. There was no way he wanted to hear about pianos, the only thing he wanted to hear was Ryuichi's hot voice in his ears. Everything else can go take a hike for all he cared.

Wanting to spare his boyfriend's ears of piano talk, Ryuichi asked, "Hiro, do me a favor and take Tatsuha up to my room. I'll go see what Tohma wants." He knew Tatsuha was right when he said if Tohma found out that him and Tatsuha were having sex, he would do everything possible to stop or at least prolong it. He didn't want that, even though restroom sex is always good, he preferred bedroom sex and he knew Tatsuha preferred that too. That and he knew Tohma was going to give him an ear full when he finds out Tatsuha is here.

"What? I get no tour, just straight to your room?" pausing to look at Kuma, "I guess we get no tour of anything."

"I'll give you a private tour of my bedroom once I'm done with Tohma, if you like."

Now that brought a smile which within a second turned into a devilish smirk on Tatsuha's face when Ryuichi said that. Just the two words "private" and "bedroom" hit Tatsuha hard. "Oh, I can image it now. 'Here is the breakfast table where I plan on having you for breakfast and over here, is a dresser. See how nice and sturdy it is, excellent for a good fuck. Feel the carpet? Nice and soft for hands and knees, right? Then check out the bathroom tub, it's big and roomy. Won't those handles come in handy? And over here is where we have the main attraction, the four poster bed where all the mind blowing sex will take place.' Oh, the endless possibilities…" Tatsuha said dreamily, as if he was talking about one of his many fantasies he had about Ryuichi. He couldn't help it, his mind was skinning dipping in the gutters just thinking about the "private tour" his honey wanted to give him of his bedroom.

Both Hiro and Ryuichi were giving Tatsuha two different looks. Hiro was giving the younger man a surprise look. He couldn't believe Tatsuha……no wait…he could believe Tatsuha and his wild and uncensored imagination. If anything, he had to give Tatsuha credit for taming his speech because he's definitely heard worse from Tatsuha's mouth before, a lot worse. Ryuichi on the over hand was giving Tatsuha a, well, let's just say he really wanted to find out if that dresser in his room was nice and sturdy then that tub in the bathroom was next.

"So……you want me to tell Tohma you're too tired and went to bed for you when I go back to my room?" Hiro asked Ryuichi who got up which Tatsuha followed suite. Half smiling and half smirking, Ryuichi nodded his head and wrapped one of his arms around Tatsuha's waist, "I'm sorry, but my Tatsuha wants his tour."

"And you want to give it to him just as much?" Hiro said, looking at the still dreamy Tatsuha. He wondered if he should offer to babysit Kumagoro…for a few days or something.

"Give who what?" a chirpy voice said from the stairs that led into the lobby where the three men and bunny had been occupying. All three men looked at the source of voice which they all knew. There, walking towards them was one very happy but worn out Shuichi and a smoking Yuki.

Just looking at them, Tatsuha started laughing out loud. "So does this mean you're not going to be bitchy bro because you finally got some? I tell Shuichi, bro is very bitchy when he's sex deprived. He almost killed me, that's how bad he was." Just as Tatsuha finished, he felt a smack to the back of his head which caused him say, "Ouch! That hurts!" out loud.

"Yuki! That's not nice, you shouldn't hit Tatsuha!"

"Yeah! I'm all for 'no hitting Tatsuha'!"

"Shut up Tatsuha."

Rolling his eyes, Tatsuha made his way towards Shuichi and whispered into the pink hair's ear, "Did you two fuck? Cause he's still bitchy." Shuichi didn't really know how to answer that and just left a blank look on his face. Hiro, who was close enough to hear Tatsuha, felt kinda of bad for his friend but he wasn't about jump into this…conversation if you could call it that. He'll stay in the side lines where he hoped was safe.

But Ryuichi didn't feel like staying there though. Walking up to the blonde, Ryuichi greeted him. "Hello Eiri, I hoped you enjoyed you flight over here."

"Whatever."

"Hey, my boyfriend just said hi to you and you just completely dismissed him! Not only that but he was just trying to have a friendly conversation with you too!"

"No, I didn't. I said 'whatever,' so I didn't completely ignore him. Second, it wasn't like he was asking me a question or anything that would require a lengthy response from me."

Tatsuha openly looked at his older brother and try as he might, he couldn't figure him out. "Shuichi, seriously, let bro fuck you into the mattress or something."

Looking at his younger brother for a second, Yuki turned his attention to Ryuichi. "All right, let's see if I enjoyed my flight. First off, for the entire plane ride I had to listen to you because my brother is tone deaf and needed to jam up his iPod. Second, I had to participate in a conversation about my baby brother getting breast implants if his boyfriend asked him to. Third, I had a really clingy flight attendant who wouldn't stop asking us if we wanted peanuts or something to drink. Fourth, they were playing a crappy movie. And lastly, I didn't have enough time to recharge my laptop battery. So, you tell me."

To be honest, Ryuichi was only half taken by half of those things while Hiro was stuck on the second one and Shuichi wanted to know what was up with the third one. And it looked like Hiro wasn't the only one who was caught up with the second one. "Which reminds me," Tatsuha looked at Shuichi, "would you get breast implants if bro asked you to? And if yes, what cup?"

Blinking, Shuichi asked Tatsuha to repeat himself because he wasn't too sure if he heard him correctly which Tatsuha did. "Um…what?" was all he could come up with.

"Come on, I want to know."

"So do I."

When Yuki said he also wanted to know, Shuichi felt he had to answer now, "I, er, guess yeah if Yuki really wanted me to…and what cup? I don't know. A small one…?"

"YES! I win bro!"

"But if Yuki wants them bigger……then I'll get them bigger. So I guess you would have to ask Yuki what the cup size would be…" Shuichi was still confuse and lost on the conversation as was Hiro who wondered if he left would anyone notice and call him out if they did.

"Wrong baby brother, I win" with that, Yuki kissed Shuichi on the forehead. When he felt Yuki's lips touch his forehead, Shuichi was on cloud ten. He didn't care if he was still lost or whatever, Yuki kissed him. If Yuki wanted him to get breast implants, then who was he to say no to him?

Hiro felt he just _had_ to ask, "So…breast implants, huh?"

"Don't ask me, he's the one who started it" Yuki said pointing to Tatsuha who was fake sobbing on Ryuichi's shoulder. Looking at the brunette, Yuki asked, "Did you know that if you told this idiot to get breast implants, he would get them for you?"

"Yeah, I know." When Ryuichi said that, three pair of eyes shot open. Both Shuichi and Hiro were completely shocked and freaked out while Yuki was only shocked. But once he got over it, he asked, "You know?"

"Yeah, me and Tatsuha had a conversation about this a while ago. Obviously, I told Tatsuha he didn't need to, seeing as Tatsuha has no breasts."

"Why?"

"Why? Well, I didn't want Tatsuha to be in pain that usually comes after surgery, plus I don't like the idea of Tatsuha being all bruised up to tell you the truth."

"But it'll eventually health, babe."

"Yeah, I know but…I just don't want you in any pain. And I like you just the way you are, I wouldn't change a single thing about you, Tatsuha." While Ryuichi and Tatsuha were in their own little world, Yuki cleared his throat to get them both back to reality.

"No, I meant…why were you two even having that type of conversation. Hell, _how_ did you two have that stupid conversation about damn breast implants? I mean, really Tatsuha."

Looking at each other, Ryuichi and Tatsuha shrugged their shoulders. "I don't remember, bro. It was just one of those late night talks in bed after sex. The ones were you talk about everything and nothing, I guess."

Sighing, Yuki shook his head, "Then do me a favor and don't have anymore of those 'late night talks' as you like to call them."

"Huh? Why can't me and Tatsuha talk? I like talking after sex, its fun!"

"It's for my sanity and please don't mention sex and my baby brother together."

"Eh, you still have some left, bro? And you don't have to be so grossed out!"

"Yuki, how come we don't have any late night talks? I want to talk!"

"Um, do I really need to be here?"

As the five men continued to have their conversation, a voice called out to them, "What are you guys doing here?"

**TBC**

**RyuxTats**: omg, who is it?! Are Tatsuha and Yuki busted or what? Find out……when ever I have the time to write the next chapter. Don't worry, I already have an idea on what I want the next chapter to be about. Maybe two weeks from now or something. But yeah, I hoped you guys liked it and sorry for my poor grammar and spelling. Like always, please review and tell me how I'm doing. I need to know if there's other life out there!! Lol Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

RyuxTats: yeah, I won't delay any longer then I have, so enjoy!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravitation.

**Ch. 5  
**As the five men continue to have their conversation, a voice called out to them, "What are you guys doing here?" And all five of them turn to look at the source of the voice.

"AH! Suguru, you scared us!"

"He scared you, brat, not me."

"Me either, you honey?"

"Nope and Kuma-chan wasn't scared either!"

"Um, yeah, I wasn't scared either."

"Fine, I get it! Suguru, you scared ME! You guys happy now?" Shuichi made a face towards the other four men and the bunny rabbit before turning his attention toward his band mate who looked slightly annoyed.

"Well thanks, I can finally check 'scare just Shuichi' off my must-do-before-I-die check list. I was wondering how I was going to accomplish that one."

That comment made Tatsuha chuckle and smirk at the same time. "You could have just made him watch "The Ring." That would have done the trick beautifully."

"Oh, let's not go there Tatsuha. There's still a crack on my wall where Shuichi ran himself into because he tried to escape from the girl in the sink." Hiro said all the while looking at Tatsuha who made an innocent face or at least tried to make an innocent face.

"Huh? I thought she came out of the TV, not a sink. And will you let go of my arm brat! My arm just so happens to like blood flowing through it." Yuki said to his terrified boyfriend. When Shuichi refused to let go, he turned his eyes towards his younger brother who answered him with, "What? Why are you looking at me for?"

"Cause I know you have something to do with this leech refusing to let go of me."

"I'm hurt, bro. I'm hurt."

"Like my wall?"

Curiosity get the better of Suguru has he had to ask the obvious question, "I'm afraid to ask but just how did Shuichi end up running into your wall, Hiro, to which I'm only half surprised by the action."

"Let's see…should I tell them or do you want to tell them, Tatsuha?"

Tatsuha cursed Hiro in his head when he called him out like that. Now he had a curious Suguru and Ryuichi, a pissed off looking brother who just so happen to be bigger then him, and an impatient Hiro. Damn. "Um, you know I'm kind of thirsty is anyone else? Babe, you want something, anything?" Tatsuha knew he could always count on his honey to rescue him.

"Not really but I'm curious to know why you, Hiro, and Shuichi were doing watching a movie without me. How come I wasn't invited?" Ryuichi asked in his tone that usual made Tatsuha horny because he just loved it when his honey used his hard and demanding voice. But right now, he wasn't loving it so much. Double damn.

Looking at the wall across from him, Tatsuha nervously replied back, "You know, that's a very good question. I don't remember."

"You don't remember or you don't want to remember. There's a differences."

Making a face towards his brother's direction, Tatsuha opened his mouth to say something but then a thought hit him. Once he actually thought about it, it didn't make any sense and he voiced his thoughts. "That's weird, how did I end up watching a movie with you two without my honey. We're like always together and stuff, especially when watching a scary movie because I love conning my honey into sitting in my lap. Hmm…" not being able to come up with an answer, Tatsuha turned toward Hiro with a confuse face, "What was I doing at your place?"

Hiro made the same confused face as Tatsuha and replied, "I don't remember, I just remember my wall because I have to see it ever time I walk into my place."

Tatsuha right eye twitched in annoyance and quickly replied, "Okay, I got it! There's a big ass crack in your wall, I'll fix it the first chance I get. Happy now?"

Nodding his head, Hiro said, "Much and by the way, do you even know how to fix a crack in the wall?"

"No, not on top of my head but I'm sure I can think of something if I try."

"Oh, you sure Hiro you want him fixing it? He'll probably make another one on your wall trying to fix the first one."

"Geezs, thanks Suguru for the vote of confidence. I can see why Shuichi and Hiro love you so much."

"I know Tatsuha, I am a loveable person deep down inside."

"Deep as a dark hole?"

"What else?"

"Oh, I remember!" Everyone turned their attention towards Shuichi who finally let go of Yuki's arm. Rubbing his arm to try and get the blood back flowing again, Yuki asked, "Remember what, brat?"

Being immune to being called a brat by now, Shuichi turned towards Hiro, "Remember Hiro when we got off of work and we saw Tatsuha walking looking all depressed and stuff so I invited him over to your place to talk because Yuki had a deadline to meet and I didn't want to disturb him and his work. Hm, but once we got to your place, he didn't really talk because like I said he was too depress to the point he was getting ME depress so to take our minds of this, um, depressing issue I suggested that we watch a movie. But it turned out the only thing on was…that horrible movie which I didn't want to watch but since the…movie seemed to help Tatsuha, I thought 'okay, I'll watch'. So yeah, that's how we ended up watching that…movie with the three of us."

Shuichi took a deep breath before asking something that just occurred to him, "You know Tatsuha, you never did tell me and Hiro what all that was about. All you said was you and someone got into a fight and you left. I mean whatever it was, it must have been big because I have never seen you like that. I even wondered if you were going to cry at one point and I thought of calling Ryuichi to ask what happened because Ryuichi knows everything about you but Hiro said not to because Ryuichi was busy with recording or something. But I really wanted to call because you looked so sad!" Shuichi asked all worried even though it had been over a month ago. Shuichi briefly wondered how he could have forgotten that night because it was the first and only time he ever seen the young man like that.

Mean while his other two band mates didn't know if they should run and take cover as they both felt the temperature drop drastically in the lobby. They both had to wonder if Shuichi knew what he had just unleashed as Hiro saw Yuki's face tighten while Suguru saw Ryuichi's face harden making the older singer look more like his actual age.

A look of realization, no, a look of unwanted realization washed up on Tatsuha's face. He remembered, he remembered that day. It was a day he didn't care to remember but thanks to Shuichi it looked like that was thrown out the window. He understood Shuichi was just worried but that didn't change the fact he wanted to murder the pink pop singer. "Well, thank you Shuichi for making me remember something I really had no attention of ever remembering…like ever. And as you can see, I'm doing just fine so there's no point in bring that crap up, okay? Okay." Tatsuha did not want to talk about it, it was obvious to anyone…but his brother and boyfriend.

"What was the fight about?"

"And who was it with?"

Yuki quickly turned to look at Ryuichi upset, believing he had something to do with it regardless of his oblivious attitude. No, he could deal with the older man later, right now he wanted to know what happen to his baby brother that would leave him in such a state that his boyfriend described.

Ryuichi felt the same only he wanted to know more about the person who hurt his boyfriend. Him and Tatsuha had fights but never had he ever hurt Tatsuha especially like the way Shuichi had described. Very few people could get his young lover that emotional and wanted to know who.

Black eyes turned away, trying to avoid contact with his brother and lover's who both wanted answers, answers Tatsuha didn't care to give. "Nothing, just forgot about what Shuichi said."

"And if I don't want to? What was that fight about?"

"Look, it was over something stupid, okay?"

"It's not stupid if it almost made you cry, I know you Tatsuha. Very few things can make you act like that" than as an after thought, Yuki add, "The only thing stupid is your damn boyfriend."

Eyes widening in surprise, Tatsuha quickly went on the offense, "Hey! Back off, Eiri! He's not stupid, the fight was which wasn't even with him! So don't you dare call him that! And dammit, can we just drop this fucking conservation already!"

Knowing he wouldn't be getting any answers from his brother, Yuki turned his attention from his brother to his brother's boyfriend. In a cold voice, Yuki mocked the older man, "How come you're not saying anything? Feeling guilty about something?" Walking towards him, he continued, "Why don't you tell me and I'll help relieve you of your guilt."

Most of the time, Hiro didn't care to know what was going on in anyone's relationship, especially his band mate. But Shuichi felt it was his god given right to tell him and Suguru every thing about his and Yuki's relationship which at times could get on his nerves. But for some odd reason, he didn't mind Tatsuha and Ryuichi's relationship. Hiro liked to know what was going on between the two. He still hadn't figured out why and he ignored the voice in the back of his head that said it had to do something with the raven haired boy.

But right now, he honesty didn't care to know about Tatsuha and Ryuichi's relationship at this exact moment. Blood was going to be shed and he hoped it wasn't his that the janitor was going to have to clean up later. His fellow band mate felt the same way but Suguru still wanted to know what the fight was about unlike him while Shuichi wondered if he should have said anything at all. He didn't like the idea of his boyfriend and his idol fighting. 'Bad Luck sure has bad timing' Hiro thought as he watched Tatsuha react to Yuki's comment.

"He didn't do anything! Lay off of him, I'm serious! It was dad that I got into a fight with, okay?! Dad, not him!" Tatsuha finally admitted while standing in front of his boyfriend just incase his brother still felt his boyfriend had something to do with it which he did but it wasn't his fault. It was his dad's fault.

"Dad?"

"What did he do to you?"

Tatsuha refused to look at his lover's eyes still, instead he choose to look at the floor. "Look, dad and I didn't agree on something and shit hit the fan. I left because both of us need some time to think things over."

"Me? It was about me, wasn't it?"

"When isn't it about you? Dating someone who's twice your age does that" Yuki spat.

Before Ryuichi could retort, Tatsuha let out a frustrated sigh, "Damnit, why can't you guys quit with that stupid age gap?! So what if he's 14 years older then me? I've seen couples with way bigger gaps!" Tatsuha couldn't believe this was happening again. "I'm happy with him, can't you accept that? Cause if you can't, then…" shaking his head violently, "Don't be like dad and make me choose because I can't. I won't go there again. No, I refuse." All he wants is to be with his lover so why weren't they letting him? Was his relationship so wrong when he felt happiness that he knew only Ryuichi could give him? "…why can't anyone get it?"

Silence, dead silence.

"Tatsuha…" both Yuki and Ryuichi called his name softly, seeing the younger man coming close to losing it. They didn't know and it pained them to know that they weren't there for him. Yuki knew that he wasn't exactly the easiest person to approach but Tatsuha should have known that could have come to him. He would have open the door for him, deadline be damn. And it wasn't that he didn't like the older singer, it just he didn't like how the singer seemed to have more influence on Tatsuha then him.

Ryuichi couldn't believe Tatsuha's father would try and make Tatsuha choose. He knew he wasn't liked by Tatsuha's family. Both of his siblings threaten him and although he's never meet he oldest Uesugi, he knew without a doubt about how he felt about him going out with his youngest child. But still, that was no excuse to hurt his youngest child by making him choose between family and love. One of these days he's going to have a talk with the oldest Uesugi.

"What happened afterwards? If I remember correctly, a few days later you were back to being, well, yourself. So what happened between you and your dad, Tatsuha?" Both Ryuichi and Yuki looked at Tatsuha, waiting for his response to Shuichi's question.

Smirking, Tatsuha replied, "No, I just threatened father that me and Ryuichi would make a sex tape and have it some how leak out. That way I can _really_ bring shame to the temple. Oh, and I also told him who actually the seme in bed, that was my revenge from me to him. Yeah, he looked really shocked and cursed a few words I never thought I hear him say before he passed out cold. It was actually kinda of funny but over all it worked." Tatsuha said thoughtfully which left some blinking at his remarks.

"Are you…are you serious about the sex tape? Seriously, you would have done a sex tape? I mean there are so mean other ways you could have handled the situation but a sex tape? Really?!" Shuichi was dumbfound and down right surprised, so where his band mates but not so much.

"Well, that was…a unique way of taking control of the situation with your father, I guess" Hiro commented, not really sure what to say.

"I don't even want to think about it. There are just some things I don't ever want to see in my life time and that's you and him having sex" Yuki said in disgust to Tatsuha who stuck his tongue out. "So dad finally knows your position in the bedroom?" Yuki smirked when Tatsuha cheeks became the same color as his tongue.

But his smirk immediately dropped when Ryuichi open his mouth to say, "Huh? It's just not in the bedroom where I-oh! Is that why you bought a video camera a few weeks ago and asked if I would mind you tape us having sex?"

"Yup" Tatsuha answered with no shame much to Yuki's dismay.

"Please tell me you two didn't actually go through with it."

Sighing, Tatsuha sadly replied, "No, we didn't." Ryuichi patted Tatsuha's back to try and comfort his younger lover. He still remembered when Tatsuha came to him with that idea. At first, he wondered if Tatsuha was bored having sex with him but after a few rounds, he found out that wasn't the case. And since Tatsuha never brought it up again, he never gave much thought to it.

"Thank god because if it were to ever 'some how' leak out, I don't want reporters asking me if I seen my little brother's home made porn tape." Shuichi started rubbing small circles on Yuki's back, feeling the tense muscles there. He guessed Yuki would have a heartache if he ever did see them go at it. 'But…a sex tape…?' Shuichi still questioned Tatsuha's method.

"I'm more curious to how Mika and Tohma would have taken to the scandalous sex tape, hmm. Oh well." Suguru curiously said before turning to look at Yuki, "Which by the way, I'm sure he'll probably be happy to see you." He then looked at Tatsuha, "Yeah, tell me how that one goes. By the way, good luck."

"See! I'm not the only one who thinks Tohma doesn't like me!"

Suguru laughed, "Doesn't like? More like hate but if it makes you feel better, I guess."

"……do you have something against me because I feel like you do?"

"Don't worry you're not the only one."

"You too, Shuichi?"

Sighs, "Yeah…yeah…still don't know what I did to deserve it though."

"And you probably never will."

"Suguru" before Hiro could comment further in his band mate's lack of caring attitude a voice broken into their six way conversation. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

They all turned to see K coming towards them before quickly turning to look at Shuichi. Shuichi blinked and asked, "What? Why are you guys looking at me for?"

"We thought he might have scared you like I did" Suguru retorted sarcastically.

In all seriousness, Shuichi answered back, "No way, I learned my lesson."

"Did I miss something here?" K's confused voiced asked, reminding everyone he was still there.

"You don't want to know, trust me." Tatsuha said.

"I don't trust you." K countered back.

"Oh, um, well then you say it honey!" Tatsuha asked, not feeling insulted in the least.

"Forgot it K or if you really, really want to know then Kuma-chan here can tell you all about it, if you like!"

"So, what are you guys doing here? Does Tohma know about you two being here and how come I wasn't aware of this?"

Grabbing Shuichi's arm, Yuki started dragging his pink fur ball with him, "They can tell you, we're going to bed."

"Huh? But you don't look tired, Yuki."

"I'm not."

"Oh…"

"Speaking of which, I thought you were going to give me a tour of your bedroom, honey. Or did you forget about me?" Tatsuha said seductively to Ryuichi while taking Kumagoro from his hands and handing him over to Hiro who took it. He only took to babysitting the stuff animal because he still remembered what that bedroom tour included and felt sorry the bunny.

"Of course not, right this way." And with that, both Tatsuha and Ryuichi started walking off with Ryuichi's hand around Tatsuha's waist.

When the two couples left the lobby, leaving the three men and a bunny behind, did a confuse K ask, "Why does he need a tour of his bedroom? Is there anything special about his bedroom?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Hiro heavily sighed at the couple's back, patting Kuma's head and wondering how Kuma could put up with those two.

"Hm, okay, I trust you! But seriously, does Tohma know about those two being here?"

**TBC**

RyuxTats: holy shit! What's going to happen tomorrow (er, next chapter)?! Tohma and Mika come into the play and I wonder if I should have just them talking with each other? I don't know, but it's a thought I'll keep. So yeah, I don't care what anyone says but I really do believe Yuki cares greatly for Tatsuha and I tried to show that. Hope I didn't screw that up. Tried to do Suguru but he's kinda of hard and at the same time fun to do! Weird but yeah, I'm weird so it makes sense…? I don't know. I hope that was long enough for you guys/gals. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm tired. And I won't make any promises or even try to guess when is the next time I'm in a creative mood, so the next chapter is whenever it happens. Sorry I can't give you anymore then that. Like always, please review. Don't care if it's short or long, a review is a review and I appreciate them. They do help. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Ryuxtats: hey, it's been awhile! Well, for some odd reason I was in a typing mood and this was the result. Please read and enjoy! And I know in the last chapter I mentioned how Tohma and Mika would be in this one but they just didn't seem to fit in just yet lol Next chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation.

Chapter 6

Suguru and Hiro talked as they walked down the hallway of their hotel. "Hopefully tomorrow's concert goes well, I still remember what happen last show" Hiro said.

"I thought it was interesting, didn't you?"

Giving his band mate a look, Hiro asked, "Exactly what was so interesting about a pair of twins coming onto the stage and asking Shuichi and Ryuichi if they could have their children? It took five security guards to get them and a few other fans who were thinking the same thing off the stage."

"It just goes to show how popular we are and how dedicated some fans are. They're willing to go an extra mile for us."

"You mean a few extra miles, right? And what's scary is they looked serious about it too."

"Well, Sakuma's fan did look serious about it, not too sure about Shuichi's though. Damn, that means they're still more popular than us" Suguru said completely serious which astonished Hiro.

"You're joking right? Is that how you compare our band's popularity to theirs, by seeing whose fans are more serious about giving birth to one of our children?"

Rolling his eyes at Hiro's words, Suguru continued, "Oh come on, Hiro! It's obvious who has more fans and not only that but loyal and dedicated fans at that. We still have a long way to go but we're getting there."

Sighing in relief, Hiro thought about what Suguru said. "It is obvious, isn't it?"

"Like I said, we'll get there. When, I don't know but we will." Both of them continued to make their way to the conference room where they were supposed to meet up with the others so they could rehearse for tomorrow's concert.

"So how do you think the day's going to end?" Suguru spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"You want Tohma to catch them, no, you just want Tohma to see Tatsuha, right?" Hiro guessed right.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you're not curious?"

"Well yeah, but for Tatsuha's sake I hope it doesn't happen. He doesn't need to deal with Tohma."

Raising an eyebrow at his band mate's concern, Suguru questioned, "Why are you so worried about Tatsuha? Something you want to tell me?"

Hiro blinked in confusion and answered, "What? Can't I be worried about a friend?"

"…you considered Tatsuha a friend?"

This time, Hiro rolled his eyes at a surprised Suguru. "Yes, I considered Tatsuha as a friend."

"Why?" a voice called from behind them. Both males turned to see their third band mate's boyfriend, Yuki, looking curious as hell. "Do you guys even talk to each other?"

"Yes, we talk. We even call each other on the phone sometimes, well, when Tatsuha's not busy anyway."

"And what do you guys talk about?" another voice added to the conversation, a voice that sound curious but it held a different curiosity compared to Yuki's.

Hiro wished Shuichi was there so he could hear Ryuichi's jealous voice. Shuichi didn't believe him when he told him about Ryuichi's jealously issues. He claimed Ryuichi didn't have a single jealous bone in his body but Hiro knew better. It wasn't often but he did see it in the older singer from time to time. "Just things, actually, most of the time it's about you or you" Hiro said pointing to Ryuichi then to Yuki which caused both of them to raise their eyebrow.

"And what does my little brother say about me?"

"Um, why don't you ask him?" Hiro blurted out without really thinking about it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Suguru enjoying himself. 'How did I get stuck with a sadistic band mate?' Hiro silently asked himself.

"I'm asking you, not him."

Hiro debated for six whole seconds on whether or not to answer the blonde. His decision, "Well, he likes to ask how Shuichi's doing and how's work coming along."

"And what does that have to do with me exactly?"

"Um, you know, you really should ask him and not me because I'm not sure he wants you knowing how much he really cares about you." Right when those words left his mouth, Hiro knew he dug himself a deep hole. A hole Tatsuha was going to fill up with him at the bottom.

Before Yuki could ask Hiro what he meant by that, Suguru spoke up first. "They're brothers, of course their going to care about each other. It's him and Shuichi that's questionable when it comes to caring for one another."

"Well, that's not how Tatsuha's see it." Again, Hiro felt himself go deeper inside the hole.

"Oh, how does he see it then?" Yuki asked with Ryuichi standing next to him, just waiting to hear about his boyfriend's thoughts.

Hiro wondered how fast he could run but decided against it. It would probably hurt less if he just told them versus them catching and beating him up for running. Oh, he so hoped Tatsuha would forgive him for this. "Tatsuha thinks as long as Shuichi's okay, then you're okay. He also likes to know when you two have a fight so he can talk to Shuichi. He's the one who usually calms Shuichi down and has him thinking rationally again, well, as rationally as Shuichi can think anyway."

Hiro paused to look at Yuki's face and was surprised to see how the blonde's face had soften up a bit but when he turned to look at Ryuichi's, he was even more surprised. He thought Ryuichi would be jealous or something, not at ease. Maybe he already knew how Tatsuha felt about his brother. 'Of course he does! Tatsuha is after all his boyfriend. I wondered if Tatsuha tells him what he tells me…' Hiro thought, almost bitterly.

"Hey, do you think we can hire him to help us out with Shuichi? Maybe he can get the feather brain to work and I mean actually work instead of mopping around being a bump in the studio?"

"I am not a bump! Or a feather brain for your information Suguru!"

"Really, I can't tell sometimes" replied the blonde man.

"Yuki! You don't mean that, do you? Cause if you do, that's just mean and rude and heartless! But that's okay because deep down inside I know you love me! After all, you're here with me, right?"

"I'm only here because it was free and I needed a break from writing. But think whatever you want, you do it anyway." Yuki wondered if the hotel carried ear plugs or if he had to go out and buy some for himself because he desperately needed some. Like right now would have been good to have some ear plugs. Ignoring his crying boyfriend, Yuki turned his attention to Hiro. "So you two are buddies, huh?"

"Well yeah, I don't see anything wrong with being friends with Tatsuha. He's cool to hang out with. Although I can do without him teasing me about my hair" Hiro said, running a hand through his red hair and reminding himself to go and get a trim later when he found the time.

Always one to be curious even when he really shouldn't be at times, Suguru asked "Really, what does he say?"

Making a disturbing face, Hiro answered "I should perm it."

"...you know he's probably fucking with you, right?"

"Yeah, I figure as much when he recommend putting ribbons in my hair. I think it has to do when I pissed him off that one time a while back."

"What did you do? And you probably would look oh-so pretty with ribbons in your hair, just letting you know. Oh, I could get Kumagoro to help you if you like" Ryuichi innocently asked.

Hiro had to wonder if he was the only one who saw past Ryuichi's 'innocent' statement and knew _something_ was lurking behind those words. What did he do this time? He had no clue. Well, maybe it had something to do with the fact he did mention about pissing Tatsuha off so Ryuichi had a reason to be somewhat be antsy with him but still! "Um, well I made a very innocent observation about something and he took it completely out of proportion."

"The only thing that Tatsuha ever blows out of proportion or goes into great exaggeration is when it comes to him" Yuki pointed his finger to Ryuichi who titled his head with blinking eyes. "So what did you say about him that got Tatsuha ripping your head off or wanting to put ribbons on it?"

Before Hiro could ask Yuki how he knew it involved Ryuichi, his band mate decided to help him out...for the worst. "Oh, is that when we were walking and we just so happen to see Ryuichi outside the window and you said that he must be having a bad hair day which Tatsuha quickly said Ryuichi never has a bad hair day and that his hair is always sexy and perfect and that you should worry about your own hair because it looks like...well, I don't want repeat the word Tatsuha used to describe your hair but I think we all know what Tatsuha was leading to. Was that it?" Shuichi chirpily asked a pain stricken Hiro who wished his best friend would learn when to talk and when not to talk. Seriously.

"Yeah, I think that was it or something like it" Hiro said feeling very uneasily and annoyed when he saw Yuki snicker. "It's not funny, he practically give me a three hour lecture on how awesome Ryuichi Sakuma is and that I'm going to burn in the deepest depths of hell for missing it." Sighing, Hiro continued, "Ugh, I can still hear his ranting in my head."

"Wow, sucks for you. So what are you going to do in hell, the deepest depths of hell that is?" Suguru asked.

"Braid ribbons into his hair of course!" an overly happy Ryuichi said.

"Of course," Yuki smirked at Hiro's pain, "Hey, you should be glad it was only a three hour lecture. It could have been worst."

"Yeah, well...ever since then he likes to point out whenever I have a bad hair day and makes up some of the weirdest suggestions ever to cure it."

"I do not" a voice said from behind them. They all turned around to see Tatsuha walking towards them with a doughnut in one hand and a bottle of orange juice in the other. Once he caught up to them, he wordlessly handed over the doughnut to his older brother who took it without hesitation. He then produced to give the bottle a slight shake before opening it and handing it to his boyfriend who smiled and said a quick "Thank you" before he took a big sip.

Feeling left out, Shuichi complained, "What about me? Don't I get anything?"

Digging into his pocket, Tatsuha fished out a bag of small shortbread cookies and handed them to the happy looking singer who tore right into them.

"I was kind of hoping you'll give him a brain but I guess a few moments of silence is better than nothing" Yuki commented as he took another bite of his doughnut.

"You're welcome and as for you two" Tatsuha pointed to Hiro and Suguru and shrugged his shoulder. "Hell if I know what you like, Suguru and I'm not going to waste my time on it. As for you Hiro, well, you got lucked out. Sorry dude."

Suguru felt like he should have been offended but he wasn't. He always felt it was better to receive nothing then crap or maybe that was just him. Hiro just nodded his head as he watched Ryuichi intertwine his fingers with Tatsuha's. "Don't worry about it, Suguru and I was just on our way to the lobby to have a snack anyway."

"Oh really? I was making my way over there for some breakfast which reminds me, this hotel is really shit big! I got lost and was about to call you, honey, when I ran into a maid working. She's the one who give me those freebies and told me where to go. The nicest old woman you'll ever meant, I swear" with that, Tatsuha started walking with Ryuichi closely behind him.

"Breakfast? Sorry to tell you but breakfast time already past, it's noon. Besides what are you doing eating breakfast so late?" Suguru questioned the other man.

"Oh wow, I always thought you were the smart one Suguru. I guess I was wrong. Well, if you _really_ want to know then-" Something about the way Tatsuha's eyes lit up and the way his mouth curved up set some alerts off in Suguru's head.

"NO! Er, I mean no thank you. I think I got the picture...unfortunately" Suguru said as if he bit into a lemon, a very sour lemon and he just hated lemons to begin with.

"You sure? Cause if you're curious t-"

"I think we all got the idea, no matter how unfortunate and horrible it is. And I could use some breakfast myself."

"Now that picture is horrible! Do I look I need to know that, bro? Are you trying to dramatize me? Cause I think you are" Tatsuha hugged his honey close to himself and said, "Hold me, honey! Make the bad images go away!" Ryuichi put an arm around Tatsuha's waist and rubbed his cheek against the raven's, knowing his younger boyfriend loved when he did that with him.

"How come we never do that, Yuki! It looks cute and fun!"

"Exactly, because it looks cute and fun I don't want to do that. Besides, I would rather do other things" Yuki smirked when he looked at his younger brother who stuck out his tongue in a childish matter.

"You're disgusting, bro."

"So are you, Tatsuha. Just a few seconds ago you were going to dramatize ME and you didn't seem to care. Does it look like I want to know what goes on behind closed doors when it involves you? No, thank you."

Smiling with a hint of playfulness, Tatsuha replied, "I'm hurt, Suguru. Seriously hurt here. How can you not care about me and my activities?"

"Easy, there too X-rated for me or for anyone else to listen to. I think a porno video would be more tamed then what you would have to say. And I'm glad you find this funny Tatsuha" Suguru said as he watched Tatsuha laugh to the point where tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

Shuichi didn't really see what was so funny but he did agree with Suguru's analysis about Tatsuha's activities because it was probably true. Hiro so badly wanted to tell Suguru how right he was because Tatsuha never skipped over details and Hiro seriously wish he would. Yuki blinked and tried to push any images that popped into his head about someone way older screwing his baby brother and it being compared to a porno. For the most part, Ryuichi just smiled and looked thoughtful about the comparison.

"What is so funny? I would like to be on the joke here because I can always use a good laugh" a voice said from behind.

A few heads turned to see it was Bad Luck's manger walking towards them who was giving Tatsuha a weird look.

"Oh, Tatsuha just thinks it's funny that his nightly activities are being compared to a porno video which surprisingly enough the porno video is cleaner of the two." After a few seconds to think over that statement, Suguru corrected himself. "Well, actually I'm not surprised, none of us should be surprised and Tatsuha, your face is turning really red there."

K arched an eyebrow at Suguru and briefly wondering if he was better off out of the loop here. He shifted his glaze and watched Ryuichi pat Tatsuha's back while offering a bottle of orange to him to drink so that he could clam down. "I see that he was the only one who found it funny. You have a weird sense of humor kid."

"I don't think he has a weird sense of humor. I'll call it an interesting sense of humor if anything" Ryuichi replied defensively as he continued to rub Tatsuha's back. After a few moments, Tatsuha clam down and wasn't looking so red anymore.

"He doesn't have a weird or an interesting sense of humor, the correct word is a dementing sense of humor which goes perfectly well with his dementing soul."

"Hey, takes one to know one bro."

"I know and I'm fine with that."

"You shouldn't be fine with that Yuki!"

"Are we still heading to the lobby?"

"I think so…."

"I don't know who I should point my gun to here."

TBC

a/n: I know it's been a very long time since I last updated. But I look forward to writing more because I realized writing is a nice stress relief for me. I don't even know why I stopped writing lol oh well, tell me what you think! Next chapter Tohma makes an appearance! So look forward to that! And please review and tell me what you thought or if you want to suggest something to me!


End file.
